Complex computing environments can fail in an equally complex fashion. Various forms of error logging may be employed to support debugging and repair of such complex computing systems. However, error logs themselves may be difficult to interpret in many cases. For example, multiple components may be dependent on each other for proper operation. When one component fails, multiple dependent components may also fail to perform expected functions. Such a failure scenario may result in primary, secondary, and even tertiary errors. Such errors are all logged, resulting in a large number of errors for a technician to review when attempting to debug the system to determine the root cause of the errors. Further complicating matters, such errors are typically logged on a per component basis. The errors are then displayed in the order the component's error logs are scanned by the system. The errors are not displayed in order of error occurrence. For example, a system reboot may cause error logs from prior operation to each be scanned and displayed to a user. The errors would be displayed in component order, would all appear to have occurred substantially simultaneously, and would all appear to have occurred concurrently with the reboot. As a result, a hardware technician attempting to debug a computing system to correct a problem is often required to review long error logs for each error and determine which error or error(s) are the cause of the problem and which errors are merely a logical result of the cause.